The Chapter List
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: It was a normal day till that mad bomber decided to capture Neji. And now he was to read he life's story to the Hyuuga. A story of Deidara;s life.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

--------------------

It was a bright, sunny day. The little birdies were chirp-chirp-chirping along.

"Annoying things, un"

BOOM

Deidara thought the little birdies where annoying.

Deidara: Stupid things, always pooping on my cloak. I just washed this thing.

As Deidara was muttering along, he heard a sound. It sounded like someone was sneaking...up...on...him.

BOOM

He turned quickly to see who was stupid enough to try to sneak up on a mad bomber. It was another, random ninja.

Deidara: Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Deidara neared Konoha, he saw a young boy training, by himself, in the forest. Deidara than thought up a evil , little plan. Now all he had to do was capture the lone boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was not having a good day. He couldn't find any thing to eat for breakfast. As soon as he left the house, he got trampled by Naruto. Lee finally managed to beat him. And now he couldn't find anybody to train with.

Neji: My day cannot possibly get any worse.

Oh, how wrong he was.

BOOM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neji regained consiousness, he sawed that he was tied up.

"You're awake, un"

Neji looked up at who was talking to him.

Deidara: For a moment, I thought I kill you, un.

Now Neji was worried.

Neji: So, what are you going to do with me?

Deidara: I was thinking reading my life's story to you, un.

Neji: ...Why?

Deidara: 'Cause I want to, un. 'takes out a book' Let us began with my childhood.

end chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell what ya think.


	2. Hypocrisy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

--

Hypocrisy

'If the acedemy teacher's ultimate goal is for you to gain optimum physical fitness,

then why are they so fat.'

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Village. A young boy of eight with short blonde hair was running to the Ninja Acedemy.

"Oh, boy, un. Am I going to be late, un, " said a young Deidara, as he knocked over a few people in the process.

"Hey , Deidara!"

"Oh, Haori," said Deidara, stopping for a moment, "Hurry up, wer're going to be late, un."

"I'm a hurrying," said Haori.

Soon both Deidara and Haori arrived at the Ninja Acedemy.

"You're Late!"sheiked their teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Fannybottom, un," snicker Deidara.

"GET TO YOUR SEATS, NOW, " yelled the cranky teacher.\

Mr. Fannybottom was the teacher of Deidara's class. He was fat. Not just your normal fat, now. I mean so ungodly fat, that even Naruto doesn't believe it.

"Now class," annouced Mr. Fannybottom, "we are going to do some kunai training."

The class, and Mr. Fannybottom, went outside. As Mr. Fannybottom commaned the class to do like so, Deidara just whispered to Haori, "You know, I realized something, un." "What's that?" Haori whispered back. "If teacher want us to be in peak physical condition, then why do they look like balloons, un," said Deidar with a straight face. Haori laughed loudly than stopped when Mr. Fannybottom came over. "Well, well, what's this than, eh? Two little boys not doing their training. I think this requireds some punishment, " said Mr. Fannybottom sinsterly whilst taking out a paddle. Deidara just looked at him and said, "Why should we train? There's no point, now is there, un." "And what makes you say that, Deidara," said Mr. Fannybottom as he came closer to the two boys. "Well, " said Deidara, "I noticed that you're our teacher and you're fat, un. I just thought 'why train when, in the end, I'll end up fat, just like you, un."

By the end of the day, Deidara behind was sore from the teacher whipping him with that paddle (owie). " Hey, Deidara, " Said Haori, "Maybe next time, don't say something like that to the teacher."

--

Neji: That was pointless.

Deidara: No, it wasn't, un.

Neji: When are you going to let me go?

Deidara: When I feel like it, un.

--

end chapter

please review


	3. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
